Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound
Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound, originally known in Japan as , is the ninth ''Dragon Ball Z movie. It was released in Japan on July 10th, 1993 between episodes 192 and 193. The Engish version was dubbed by Funimation in 2004. It was the last movie for voice actor of Master Roshi (Kōhei Miyauchi), who died 2 years later. Summary "Many years have passed since Bojack was imprisoned in the heart of a star by the Kais as punishment for his despicable ways. But an unforeseen event broke Bojack free of his stellar lock down. Now he is back to avenge himself and to continue his ultimate desire...subjugating the entire Universe! His first task? Take over the interstellar martial arts tournament and take out Earth's top fighters." Bojack is the main villain in this movie. As stated above, his goal is to conquer the universe and destroy all those that stand in his way. According to North Kaio, he was sealed by all four Kaios in a star, but when Goku teleported the devoluted, ready-to-self-explode Cell to North Kaio's planet, killing him and Goku at the same time, the seal broke, allowing Bojack to be freed. Having another Tenka-ichi Budōkai funded by Mr. X.S. Cash for his son's birthday, Mr. Satan invites everyone on Earth to a competition on a remote island. The Z Fighters all go except Vegeta, and Goku - who is still dead with North Kaio - wishes he could compete as they watched the competition with a television. After the elimination rounds, the winners, Gohan, Future Trunks, Krillin (Yamcha fell in the water while he was resting, Tien lost to Trunks, and Piccolo gives up the match with Krillin) and an ordinary fighter reach the final where Mr. Satan's students are dressed as aliens (or so it seems) and are to serve as foes for the warriors. However, Bojack and his four men have changed things in secret. They take over the tournament and battle with the Z Fighters. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien are down in a few hits and the ordinary fighter is killed. Vegeta eventually comes to help out, bringing Trunks' sword as well. Trunks kills Kogu but goes down by a kick from Bojack himself. Only Gohan has the power to struggle against them, but Bojack is so powerful that Gohan is almost killed. Even though Mr. Satan tries to flee the island, he is sent by the audience to fight the aliens, and accidentally helps Gohan out of a tight spot. Piccolo returns to help out Gohan, but he is easily defeated by Bojack. After all seems lost, Goku teleports for a very short moment to free Gohan from Bojack's grasp, and goes right back to the Other World. Goku's words of encouragement give Gohan the power he needs to stand up to Bojack and his men. Gohan once again transforms into Super Saiyan 2 and unleashes his power. Gohan kills Bido and Bujin each in one hit. Bojack then kills Zangya by shooting an energy blast through her to kill Gohan. Gohan dodges the attack and stamps his fist into Bojack's stomach out of his back. As a last duel, Bojack powers up his Galactic Buster attack and Gohan prepares his Super Kamehameha. The energies clash together and in the blinding light Bojack is killed. However, once again Mr. Satan is hailed as the hero that saved the Earth. Major characters Heroes *Goku *Gohan *Future Trunks *Vegeta *Piccolo *Krillin *Yamucha *Tien Villains *Bojack *Zangya *Bido *Bujin *Kogu Other *Chichi *Bulma *Baby Trunks *Master Roshi *Chaozu *Oolong *Puar *Hercule Minor *X.S. Cash *Doskoi *Monty *Udo *Sky Dragon Major battles *Gohan Vs. Udo *Future Trunks Vs. Tienshinhan *Piccolo Vs. Krillin *Dosukoi vs Sky Dragon *Krillin Vs. Zangya *Future Trunks Vs. Kogu *Gohan Vs. Bujin *Future Trunks Vs. Bojack *Tenshinhan Vs. Bujin *Yamucha Vs. Bido & Zangya *Gohan (Full-Power Super Saiyan) Vs. Zangya, Bido & Bujin *Piccolo Vs. Bojack *Future Trunks (Ascended Saiyan) Vs. Bojack, Bujin & Bido *Vegeta (Ascended Saiyan) Vs. Bojack *Future Trunks (Ascended Saiyan) Vs. Zangya & Bujin *Gohan (Full-Power Super Saiyan) Vs. Bojack, Bujin, Zangya, & Bido *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Vs. Bujin & Bido *Gohan (Super Saiyan 2) Vs. Bojack Canonicity This movie takes place after Cell is destroyed. The reason why Future Trunks is back is mentioned by Bulma, who states that he came back to inform them that he had defeated the Androids in his timeline. This fits with Trunks' actions in the manga and episode that show his return to his timeline. This film fits in the anime's timeline better than any of the other movies. It wasn't so until his present timeline counterpart appeared on Broly: The Second Coming. Cast list Trivia *This is the last movie to feature Piccolo or Yamcha until Yo! Son Goku and His Friends Return!!, and is the last film where Tien and Chiaotzu appear. *This is the last time that Future Trunks appears. *Gohan wears the same outfit Goku wore rather than what Piccolo wore. *Future Trunks hair is long instead of short, unlike the last episode he appears in the series, when he's about to go back in time. *Gohan's victory over Bojack is taken directly from his victory over Cell in the anime. He is at a disadvantage until he transforms into a Super Saiyan 2, and easily defeats Bojack and his goons. Bojack's death takes place in a beam struggle (though much shorter than Cell's, which took an entire episode). In addition, the deaths of Bido and Bujin looked similar to those of the Cell Juniors. *The way that Master Roshi identified females in this movie parodied the Terminator. Text is also clearly visible in his glasses. *This is the only time Mr. Satan makes a costume change. *This is the last time a main villain has a clear speaking role in a film. *This is also the last movie where the primary villain has henchmen. *This is the first movie where the villain is killed by Gohan. Garlic Jr., who was also defeated by Gohan in Dead Zone, was not killed but sealed in a alternate dimension. * Bojack is the only movie villain who is killed by a single Kamehameha. Garlic Jr was trapped in the Dead Zone, Wheelo is killed by a Spirit Bomb, as are Turles and Lord Slug. Cooler is incinerated in the sun, but is revived as Meta-Cooler and is killed by a blast from Goku that destroys the Big Gete Star, Super 13 is killed by Goku who absorbs the power from the Spirit Bomb and punches Super 13 and incinerates him, Broly is not actually killed until Second Coming by Gohan, Goten, and (arguably) Goku's Kamehameha (which would mean 2 or 3 different blasts), Bio-Broly is killed after being hardened and blasted apart, Janemba is killed by Gogeta's Stardust Breaker(not named in the movie),and Hirudigarn is killed by the Dragon Fist. *This is the first movie where Goku breaks the rules by teleporting to Earth to help Gohan. *Bojack appears to be weaker than Cell even in his transformed state due to the fact that Bojack failed to give Super Saiyan 2 Gohan a serious challenge. It also took one punch and one Kamehameha Wave to finish him; rather it took Cell five episodes to be defeated while Gohan was in his Super Saiyan 2 state till Cell became more powerful and outclassed Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. However, it was stated by Mr. Satan that they were creatures who can defeat even the mighty Cell. *It is not explained how Trunks knew Bojack's name, as he was unconsious when Bojack introduced himself. *This is the first movie where Goku is dead; this will stay the same for the next three movies. *The cards in the other world Goku had Pilaf, Mai, and Shu on them. Along with a brief Frieza Saga flashback Bulma has, this is one of their only two appearances in Dragon Ball Z. *During the early portion of the movie, at the first part of the tournament, a person in the stands can be seen wearing a shirt that says "The Super Saiyan" on it. *On the poster for the movie it shows Goku using the Kamehameha wave, but he doesn't use it at all in the movie. See also * List of films Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball Z films